Ending Change
by Queen Got Swag
Summary: One Shot! How the Crucible should have ended. Language is strong, if you are younger than 18, please make sure to have parents permission (I don't want anyone coming at my throat). Please check me out in: "catch a gig on anything . blogspot . c o m " without the spaces of course. Baii!


**Hey Guys! It's good to be back again, from such a short but exhausting time of day. I wanted to post this, to see if I could do an impersonation of 'The Crucible'. Hope you guys enjoy! If you did, please make sure to Follow, Favorite a/o Review. This is what I think 'The Crucible' SHOULD have ended. :)**

" _(Reverend Hale enters. They look at him for an instant in silence. He is steeped in sorrow, exhausted, and more direct than he ever was.)_

 **Danford** Accept my congratulations, Reverend Hale; we are gladdened to see you returned to your good work.

 **Hale** _(coming to Danford now)_ You must pardon them. They will not budge."

 _(Herrick burst open the doors as he enters, nearly out of breath. Everyone stares sternly at the man while Hale slightly starts to sweat.)_

 **Danford** _(waves his hands in front of Herrick, while showing worried look with Parris)_ Spit it out, ye hear? What matters to the hanging of Proctor?

 **Herrick** _(paranoia washes through his face)_ Proctor has escaped. Last heard was last night when the sun was down. The guards were hearing rattling about, and they say nothing was there. For they were the ones coming to me, you see. I fear that lives of the innocent are in danger when the safety of Salem is in the hands of John Proctor!

 **Danford** what is this that you are saying man! Send out search parties! At once! I will not have another traitor within the lands. So GO, flee as if you life is in danger _(He pushes Herrick to the door, who stumbles at first, and as fast as he came, disappeared into the night corridors. Danford then turns back to Hale, with a questioning look on his face.)_ Mr. Hale, you have a reason here, do you not? What are you willing to say, under the name of God?

 **Hale** Excellency, I believe no one will confess at all, they do not burn your province!" What matters not? If you must, call in goody Proctor and see for yourself.

 **Danford** I cannot, as Herrick is on sear-

 _(Herrick runs in once again to interrupt his excellency)_

 **Herrick** Excellency! I have yet not found Proctor but we have found someone rather interesting to be placed into questioning. Bring her here! _(Hathorne leaves and re-enters behind Abigail. She struggles greatly to break free from herself from his tight grasp.)_

 **Abigail** I have nothing wrong on such pleasant… ( _pause_ ) whatever this is. _(She looks about until falling eyes land on Reverend Hale.)_ Where is John Proctor you say? I heard in the meadows of the galloping air whisper that someone helped that man escape.

 **Danford** What do you speak of, traiter? I have witnessed the in-trust of being around you and it is not very lady-like manner to address. Especially when lies come out of your mouth. Herrick, take her away, I don't want to hear any more nonsense from this witch!

 _(Herrick takes her away, and as he exits with her, she screams and curses. While this occurs, Reverend Parris decides to close the door, to minimize the noise coming from the other side of the wall.)_

 **Parris** _(leaves the room when getting permission from his excellency.)_

 _(There is a sudden crash, followed by several screams from outside. Curious enough, Danford excuses himself and exits out the door. He sees the entire town of Salem and furious people gathering wood to make a bonfire persecution.)_

 **Man** Get Him! _(many individuals begin to run and trap Danford. As they grab him, Danford raises his chin and yells.)_

 **Danford** Enough! What MADNESS has the people of Salem fallen under?! Have you yet to denounce the Theocracy that GOD the ALMIGHTY has sent us? _(He struggles to break free and as one of his fist sets free, he waits patiently before punching a woman.)_

 **Hale** Separate from the man for a second but do not release him just yet. _(Faces Danford)_ How do you feel, 'excellency?'. Being blamed isn't such a wonderful time lapse of experience, is it

Mr. Danford?

 **Danford** _(whispers)_ What shall you do with me?

 **Hale** _(Laughs as much as a man of Devilish purposes. He pauses and yells to the gathered crowd.)_ He ASKS what SHALL we do to HIM?

 **All except Danford** _(raises their hands up, forming fists as they are raised)_ Hang! Hang! No one is to blame but HIM! Hang! Hang!

 **Danford** _(now fighting with fear, and screaming loudly)_ NO! I'm saving you ALL from the hands of Satan. You MUST understand! This is **callousness** you have. I will-

 _(Someone cuts through the commotion, while sending out an enormous laugh. When he is closer to Danford, he lowers his gaze and catches his gaze.)_

 **Danford** ( _An enraged look washes over him) YOU!_

 **Proctor** _(Mockingly)_ ME! Why, I came here to see my eyes fall upon a splendid sight. Never had a know Mr Danford, 'The Great Excellency' to be such… FRAUD. I wonder, how is it like to be a **SAVAGE**? ( _Looks at Danford_ )

 **Danford** _(yelling)_ This is bloodthirst you seek! Barbarity! BARBARITY!

 **Proctor** _(motions Herrick, who is in the back of the crowd, to bring Abigail to the tree. Then he motions the rest to bring Danford to a tree stump.)_ Who is to blame for the escape of Abigail Williams?

 **The people** DANFORD!

 **Proctor** Who is to blame for Martha Corey, Giles Corey, Mary Easty, Mr. Jacobs, Rebecca Nurse, Tiyuba, Goody Osborne and Goody Good, accusations and death?

 **The people** DANFORD! ABIGAIL! BURN! EXECUTE!

 **Danford and Abigail** NO!

 _(A mixture of cries, yelling, and cheering can be heard as the curtains close.)_

 **Peace Out!**

 **~Queen Got Swag**


End file.
